


The Sun

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [13]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, M/M, The phantom thieves are mentioned but I don't think they play that big of a part in this, Which is why I put both f/m AND m/m, also this is lowkey trash but our boy is not ty, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: "You were like the Sun."





	The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A request of Goro Akechi and the chastity prompt from the sins and virtues list that was combined with something I wrote for his birthday yesterday.

For Akechi, June 2nd was nothing than a regular day to him. It had no special meaning, rather it was more of a painful reminder of just how unwanted he truly was. With a mother humiliated from having a baby out of wedlock, and a father who hated his existence because it would ruin his reputation. But then you came into the picture, and the meaning of that day changed.

He did have some interest in you at first, but at the time he was more preoccupied with infiltrating the Phantom Thieves than pursuing a crush. When he discovered that you too had been apart of that group, he couldn’t believe the convenience of it all.

It was your kind nature that won him over. He found himself disregarding Shido’s orders for once, despite whatever the consequences could have been.

Then things had begun to fall apart. He betrayed the Phantom Thieves after the defeat of Sae Nijima’s shadow. He not only betrayed them, but you, and the kindness that you had shown him for the time he had been apart of the group.

When he had ended up facing the cognitive version of himself envisioned by Shido and subsequently being surrounded by the Shadows it had summoned, he had believed that he would die alone, alone like he had always been.

But then you were there, your persona at the ready, defeating all of the shadows and the cognitive version of him that was going to kill him. You were quickly at his side, teary-eyed, apologizing over and over again because you hadn’t made it to him fast enough.

Unfortunately, your persona was not equipped with a healing skill, he watches you sheepishly admit, being that you only grabbed healing items that you had grabbed along the way. But he can’t find it in himself to mind at all. Because only one thing is really sticking to his mind.

You came back for him. You saved him.

At that moment, something changed, and Goro for once is stunned. He’s overwhelmed by the sudden swell of emotion that he didn’t even notice the tears falling from his eyes until your gloved hands are gently wiping them away, as if in a silent promise.

That you were here, and you would not leave him in this place.

Hesitantly, he takes your hand and you both leave Shido’s palace together.

* * *

 

After everything, from Shido’s public confession, to the Metaverse nearly merging with the real world, and then fighting some god, there’s only a calm that follows.

Even by now, some of the group still had not fully trusted him, but Goro can accept that, knowing that he did betray them.

He expected you to be one of them, and you were at first, but then you call him one night to come over to your apartment. You both spend the night talking. From his experiences to your own and he can understand.

Shido had only used him for his own gains, even going as far as threatening Goro whenever he hesitated on any mission that he had been assigned on, but with you, it was far from it. He no longer had that feeling of isolation, even in the presence of his own father.

Even under the moonlight, he can feel your warmth surrounding him in an embrace. You had accepted all of him. He found himself overwhelmed once more, yet despite that, he felt nothing short of joy, that even though he’d never admitted it outright, his wish to be wanted was fulfilled.

June 2nd had been nothing more than a date on the calendar, only filled with whatever appearance he had to make on some talk show or other work that he would be made to do.

But the first June 2nd he had spent with you had changed that.

It might not have been much in eyes of others. But to him, it was enough.

By the end of the night, he still found himself feeling nervous, thinking that maybe this time you were going to look at him in disgust, and leave like he believed he deserved.

Your eyes are full of understanding when his nervous gaze met your own in a silent plea.

‘ _Say you’ll stay?_ ’

You answer with a kiss on the lips, and warmth spreads through him again, whatever anxieties he may have had then were replaced by your reassurances that you would remain.

You were radiant. You were like Sun. And he loved you with everything he had.


End file.
